Human Alliance
= Human Alliance = = Gerald: = Six years ago, Gerald joined the Hironeiden Army as a soldier. Two years ago, showing exceptional valor during the Hexter invasion, he was promoted to Captain of the entire Eastern Defense Force. Clever and quick-witted, he confounds his enemies with unconventional, yet efficient tactics. Gerald excels at analyzing a situation accurately and values skill over rank or blood. Main Weapon: One-handed sword *Main Skill: Mêlée Kendal: A General of the Second Division Ecclecian Holy Knights. Kendal was born in Azilla, a tributary of Ecclesia. He defends the Holy Ground against the Dark Legion. As an Azillan, he must maintain strict faith in God. He has reservations about his assignment defending the Holy Ground, but does not object because of his honor. He is a skilled tactician. * Main Weapon: Warhammer and mace * Main Skill: Mêlée Walden: A leader of a troop of a well trained spearmen. Walden is obsessed with power and wealth, and despises Gerald due to his rank as a general of the Hironeiden army, * Main Weapon: Sword and shield * Main Skill: Mêlée Rupert: A close ally of Gerald, Rupert has been through countless ups and downs since they joined the army together. His huge body and enormous power enable him to wield the 50-pound hammer while assisting Gerald. He puts on a rough exterior, but his sarcasm and frequent jokes with Ellen mask the affection he really feels for her. * Main Weapon: Two-Handed War Hammer * Main Skill: Mêlée Ellen: About two years ago, Ellen appeared from nowhere to join Gerald's army. It might seem odd to find such a beautiful woman among the rough and crude soldiers of Hironeiden. But, be warned that pretty face holds a quick and foul tongue. * Main Weapon: Rapier and Bow * Main Skill: Mêlée Sir Duane: A knight from the honorable but disgraced House of Colonock of Ecclessia. Seeking to restore family honor as the last great quest he can fulfill, Duane fights for gold, glory and god. He gives many a sense that he has sold out for gold as a mercenary in the Holy Knights, but with age comes wisdom, and Duane has much of it if one stops to listen. Duane is also the second cousin (one of his parents' cousin's sons is Patriarch Dimitri of Ecclessia), making Duane some distant relation to the current ruler. * Main Weapon: Double Morning Stars * Main Skill: Mêlée Thomas: Thomas is the son of Captain Walter, a friend of Kendal. At Walter's request, Kendal has taken Thomas as a squire in the upcoming campaign. Thomas is young but has attained a quick mastery of magic. It appears as though Thomas tries to please his demanding father, but receives none of the deserving praise. * Main Weapon: Small Mace and Small Shield * Main Skill: Mêlée Walter: Captain of the Ecclesian Emissaries and close friend of Kendal, Walter has been ordered by the Ecclesian Patriarch to seek out the Holy Ground and recover the Ancient Heart in God's name. Without realizing the true intentions of the Patriarch, Walter mobilizes his elite force to carry out the order, which in turn drives the entire Bersian continent into a tragic war that will determine the fate of all living things (playable only in KUF: Heroes). * Main Weapon: Iron Mace, Shield * Main Skill: Mêlée